spycraft2fandomcom-20200214-history
Spin Doctor
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Spin Doctor is a modern day magician, causing disastrous mishaps to disappear from the public eye and pulling rabbits out of a hat on the evening news. Behind closed doors he is a superior information broker with a keen eye for critical details. Attributes: Mental attributes are most useful to the Spin Doctor, who needs to be clever, canny, and persuasive. Core Ability 'Bread and Circuses' Each time you target a crowd with a skill check, the crowd is considered to be 2 categories smaller (minimum size 10–25). Class Abilities 'Public Relations' You’re a master at controlling public opinion and managing information flow. At Level 1, your Actor feat also applies to Investigation checks. Further, you gain the Advanced Skill Mastery (Actor) feat. At Level 5, you gain the Grand Skill Mastery (Actor) feat. At Level 9, you gain the Perfect Skill Mastery (Actor) feat. 'Smooth Talker' At Level 2, when you fail a Bureaucracy check that may be re-tried, you may spend 1 half action to smooth over your mistake. As long as the check DC is equal to or less than your class level + 20, your new approach is automatically successful. If more than 1 grade of success is possible, you achieve only the lowest possible positive result. You may use this ability even if your initial check results in an error, but you must declare its use before the critical failure is activated. You may use this ability a number of times per session equal to your starting action dice. If you gain this ability from two or more classes, your relevant class levels are added together to determine the ability’s overall effectiveness. At Level 7, this ability also applies to Networking checks. 'Cover-Up (city)' At Level 3, you may suppress information that might reveal your activities or those of your allies or Faction.Once per session, you may choose to cover up 1 event that occurs during the session (e.g. a kidnapping, a murder, a political maneuver). You must spend 4 hours getting in touch with your supporters, after which the DCs of all Analysis, Investigation, Search, and Request checks made to collect information about the event are increased by an amount equal to your class level. If you gain this ability from two or more classes, your relevant class levels are added together to determine this ability’s overall effectiveness. At Level 7, you may use this ability up to twice per session. 'Breaking News' You’re always tapped into news as it happens. At Level 4, the time required for you to make any Investigation check targeting an event or action that took place in the last 24 hours decreases to 1/2 standard (rounded down). Further, when you take 10 with one of these checks, the required time is not doubled. 'Image is Everything' At Level 4, once per mission, you may target 1 statistic belonging to 1 organization, increasing or decreasing it by 1 (minimum 1, maximum 10). This effect lasts for the duration of the current mission, though you may reverse it earlier. An organization may be subject to only 1 character’s image is everything ability at any time. At Level 8, you may increase or decrease up to 2 statistics belonging to the same organization for the duration of the current mission. 'In the Know' At Level 6, your Bureaucracy, Falsify, Impress, Intimidate, and Networking checks gain a synergy bonus from your Investigation skill. 'Smear Campaign (city)' At Level 8, once per mission, you may disparage 1 person or organization. For the duration of the current mission, the disposition of each character whose initial disposition toward the target is Friendly or better worsens by 1 grade, and the disposition of each other character toward the target worsens by 2 grades. A target may be subject to only 1 smear campaign at any time. 'Propaganda (city)' At Level 10, once per session, you may promote or undercut 1 person. For the duration of the current session, the target gains your choice of a +4 gear bonus or a –4 gear penalty with all Charisma-based checks. Further, you may activate the target’s critical successes and failures with these checks even when you aren’t present, and the cost of doing so decreases by 1 action die (minimum 0). Category:Character Rules Category:Classes